Inkjet printing devices include print heads having a number of nozzles. The nozzles are used to eject fluid (e.g., ink) onto a substrate to form an image. The nozzles are generally arranged in one or more columns or arrays such that a properly sequenced ejection of fluid from nozzles causes characters, symbols, and/or other graphics or images to be printed on the substrate as the print head and the substrate are moved relative to each other. Some print heads include integrated fluid level sensors to sense a level of the fluid in the print head. For example, known print heads may use electrodes to determine fluid levels by measuring the resistance of the fluid on the electrodes.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.